


be fluid with your loved ones

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Aprons, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feminization, Gender Roles, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: It was peaceful in the Hole, now. They had time to indulge.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	be fluid with your loved ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kipsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/gifts).



> hi!!! this is for my darling kips who asked for 'kaiman helping nikaido in the kitchen and getting into a role with apron and everything. nikaido finding it hot when kaiman is all feminine and teasing him which makes kaiman flustered'
> 
> and thank YOU kips for letting me add into the 'wife kaiman up' agenda. i missed them. writing this was so very fun! i have some irl garbage going on rn but i really loved writing this and letting them be good and domestic and horny....idk if 'gender roles' is the correct tag but this tweet of mine (kinda ) sums up what i intended to do in this fic i suppose

It was a regular habit to spend time together without much worry at this point, now that things have calmed down in the Hole and they weren’t on the constant lookout for magic users trying to practice on them. It was peaceful enough, for the Hole.

And so Nikaido and Kaiman started having routines. 

They have had routines before; things that they would do together regularly. But their previous priority was the constant search for the magic user that had cursed Kaiman. They’ve dealt with that. And what was better than two best friends spending all of their time together, free or otherwise? Thus, once every week on the Hungry Bug’s off day, they’d meet up to hang out to cook and eat and drink and have a grand old time. 

This week’s experimentation was cream stew over at Nikaido’s kitchen, and it was proving to be a messy affair. 

Or at least Kaiman was being super messy. He kept spooning the stew into his mouth as a taste test, enthusiastically enough that he was getting some on his white t-shirt.

“You know,” Nikaido piped up after a while, “Maybe wear an apron, Kaiman.” 

“Oh yeah, good idea,” Kaiman said around another mouthful of cream stew, “Where’d ya keep your aprons?” 

They were in a nearby cabinet, and Nikaido left him to choose one as she strained the blanched broccolis they had set aside to add to the stew. It was a good thing that they had decided to make a large amount, because Kaiman had eaten _a lot_.

She finished adding in the vegetables and noticed that Kaiman was still looking at the aprons, seemingly deep in thought. She could see why. 

In his hands was this pink, frilly affair, a joke gift from one of her colleagues back when she was on the Hole patrol squad. Back then, she had told everyone that she was quitting to pursue cafe work and they had gifted it to her for shits and giggles. She herself preferred the durable, professional-looking aprons she had purchased in bulk. She had almost forgotten that the pink apron existed.

“You can wear that one if you want,” Nikaido said easily, and Kaiman looked up at her, confused. 

“Have you ever worn this before?” 

“I honestly can’t remember. I’ve had it for a while.” 

“Huh,” Kaiman looked at it again, tracing along one of the frills on the shoulder, “I feel like I’d remember it, if you’ve worn it before.” 

Nikaido smiled, because obviously Kaiman meant that. New routine or not, they were the best of friends, and they really liked each other. The affection and companionship she felt when she was with Kaiman was special. She loved him. 

And well…It was no secret that she was attracted to him, either.

“Wear it. It’d look good on you.” 

Kaiman glanced up and noticed her smile, and his own toothy grin was playful, “Ya think?” 

“Yeah. Wear it, Kaiman.” 

It was probably a joke on Kaiman’s behalf, from how cheekily he was grinning. He stood up and held the garment before him. He pulled the wide, frilly straps onto his shoulders one by one, and smoothed his hands down the sides to pull at the ribbons along his waist.

He pulled them taut, and turned around to show his back to Nikaido, “Lil’ help?” 

Nikaido obliged. She tied the ribbons into a chunky bow and made sure to spend some time on it, so that it looked nice and presentable. 

She patted Kaiman’s back, and Kaiman twirled around, immediately striking a pose, “Ta-da!” 

The apron gave him some kind of a shape, the lines of his body accentuated. He was clearly too big for it, the front piece pulled too tight over his chest, but the skirt still flared over his hips. He was in shorts, but the skirt had obscured them. He looked…

“I was right,” Nikaido said, earnest and a little stunned, “You look good.” 

“Yeah?” Kaiman was always so easily flustered when complimented on his looks; a funny thing because he looked great most of the time; and he was getting a little flushed even now, trying to cover it by smoothing down the fabric of the apron, “A little tight on me, honestly.” 

“Is it uncomfortable?” 

“No, not really.”

“Good. Can you do another twirl for me?” 

Somehow the request was surprising to Kaiman, and he stared at Nikaido for a while before giggling, the laughter shaky and unsure. 

He twirled, though. He twirled a few times, the skirt of the apron moving with him. Nikaido laughed in delight, “Wow. So pretty, Kaiman.” 

Kaiman stopped, cheeks red, _unbelievably_ shy, “Okay, okay. Come off it.” 

“I’m serious! You look very cute in this. Keep it on?” 

A moment of consideration, and he glanced at Nikaido with a smile, “Alright. Okay.” 

He smoothed the skirt down again for some reason, and turned back to the stove, picking up the ladle to check on the stew. Nikaido on the other hand, watched him for a bit. She watched the way the apron moved as he went for another taste test. It was somewhat entrancing. 

At some point, he dropped a cloth, and he bent down to pick it up. 

Nikaido wasn’t usually a horny person. Her interest in people came and went, but she had always had a soft spot for Kaiman ever since they met. They were friends who were very attracted to one another. Every so often, they indulged in one another.

Kaiman was tender, and familiar. Extremely sexy. And sometimes, when Nikaido was alone and thinking about him, she thought that Kaiman was also so very soft. 

It was almost impossible to ignore how Kaiman in an apron made her feel. Made her feel like…

She stepped closer to check on the stew, and gently placed a hand on Kaiman’s back, just before the flare of his skirt, under the bow. Kaiman went stiff. 

“Hm. Looks okay. Can I have some?” 

She tilted her chin at the ladle in Kaiman’s hand, opened her mouth just slightly, waiting for him. Kaiman’s face was extremely red. She didn’t think she had ever seen him blush this hard, and he’s had some fierce blushes before. 

“Y-yeah. Here,” He spooned some of the stew and blew on it for good measure. Rosy cheeks, demure and sweet. Just like a…

He fed it to Nikaido, and she sipped gingerly, keeping her eyes on Kaiman’s. The fabric of the apron strained with his movement.

She smacked her lips, mulling the taste, “Not bad. Needs more salt though.” She took the ladle from him, drank the rest of it up, “Can you grab it?”

To his credit, Kaiman did that without hesitation, handing the saltshaker to her. 

She added it in, stirred the stew for a while. Did a little taste test of her own, and hummed, “Much better. Here.”

It was her turn to hold the ladle up, but not too high. Just so Kaiman would bend for it. This didn’t escape Kaiman’s notice apparently, as he glanced at Nikaido. But he obliged, leaning down, holding Nikaido’s gaze the way she did earlier. His tongue darted out to taste, and Nikaido slowly tipped the ladle up, so he could drink from it. 

“Oh. Yes,” Kaiman said, smacking his lips after, “Much better.”

A little soup trailed down the corner of his mouth, and Nikaido wiped it away with a thumb. 

She put the thumb in her own mouth, and licked it, “Alright. Keep it simmering.”

Kaiman was red again, and there was something about all this, obviously. It wasn’t the first time Kaiman got all shy and sweet this way. It wasn’t a common occurrence, but when it happened, it was all Nikaido could focus on.

Sometimes it seemed like it was all Kaiman could focus on, too. He had lowered the heat on the stew and was stirring it slowly. But he was rocking on his heels just a little, the skirt of his apron swaying with the movement. He was watching the stew, but there was a tension in his body that was almost tangible. Potential energy. A rubber band about to snap.

“I think you can leave it,” Nikaido said, peering at the pot, hand returning to Kaiman’s back, “We just have to wait.”

Kaiman settled down, arching his back just a little, “Okay. Sounds good.”

He glanced at her, setting the ladle down. He looked so expectant and Nikaido was not going to pretend she wasn’t only thinking of making him whine in desperation.

“You know…” Nikaido murmured, “You look really cute in this, Kaiman.” She was being honest. She moved her hand down, and she tugged at the skirt, gentle, just so he knew she was there, “I think you should wear something like this more often.”

“You think so?” The question was genuine too, but Kaiman’s voice had pitched up, and Nikaido thought that maybe he didn’t even know that he was doing it. 

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll get you your own special uniform at the shop,” her hand slipped under the skirt, and he jumped when she groped his ass, “Let everyone see how cute you look. Show you off a little. I’m sure you’ll pull in customers like that.”

She really couldn’t help it, his face was tomato red, unable to meet her eyes. But he was pushing back against her hand. Whatever this was, Kaiman was very into it. He had always been weak to teasing, even more so to this specific type of talk when Nikaido had chanced it in the past. 

“I’m not…" Kaiman shifted, glancing over his shoulder even as his hands now gripped the countertop, "I don't think anyone would be okay with that, Nikaido."

Nikaido hummed in thought, though she was of the mind that everyone would be more than okay with Kaiman dressed up like a waitress at her store, she knew that for a fact. Kaiman was adorable. The way he didn’t really know that was the most darling thing.

She tapped a finger against her lips, musing, “Hm. Then I guess you should just wear it for me, then.”

The very first time Kaiman blushed, Nikaido had thought that she was seeing things. When he was flustered, he was _flustered_ , apparently not used to being complimented or teased a certain way, and for someone with a non-conventional face, he sure was expressive. After many occasions of blushing, Nikaido still loved seeing him turn red.

He swallowed thickly, turning towards Nikaido, his front facing her now.

Kaiman was taller and larger, but that didn’t matter. 

“…Okay,” Despite his embarrassment, his gaze was steady, “I’ll wear it just for you.”

Undeniable, how much that appealed to her. She _liked_ Kaiman so much. To express that, she pulled her hand back from under his skirt and touched him where he needed her instead, where he was growing harder.

“I’m special, hm?”

“Of course you are,” Kaiman said earnestly, shifting so his legs opened wider, “You’re—”

“That makes me really happy, Kaiman,” She took a step closer, pressing her chest against him, reaching up to cup his face, “You’re so sweet to me. _So_ sweet. Like you’re my wife or something, aren’t you?”

He leaned in, heavily pushing his face against her hand with a moan, like he was unable to help himself.

She could make him get on his knees for her if she wanted to. She was sure of it. “Do you like that idea? Being my wife?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” His hips grinding up into her hand, watching her raptly, even if his eyes were glazing over with want, “Please.”

She trailed her fingers against his jaw, the side of his throat. Slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her, wondering if he’d do anything she asked. She was curious to find out, but she was feeling impatient. And he had been so good for her.

Her hand slipped into his boxers.

“Fuck,” Kaiman’s voice was rough, his tone tinged with desperation, “ _Nikaido_.”

Nikaido kissed him, and Kaiman panted against her mouth, kissing back like a man starved. In a way, he probably was. Nikaido was determined to make him spill in his pants. Right under the pretty little apron he was wearing.

“Mm,” Nikaido hummed against his jaw, murmuring, “Good girl.”

Kaiman sobbed.

/

“So,” Kaiman said quietly, all curled up against Nikaido on her bed, “That was interesting.”

Nikaido laughed, absently tracing Kaiman’s forehead scales with a finger, “Oh yeah. Very interesting. But fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Kaiman looked up, mindful of his spikes, eyes squinting a little when Nikaido’s finger slid down his snout, “Fun. I, uh...it’s really great when you get into that kind of mood.”

The mood being Nikaido indulging herself in a show of power with Kaiman, when it felt like she had slipped into a more comfortable skin inside of herself where she was masculine and dominant. She agreed with him. When it happened, it was great.

“I like when you get into that kind of mood, too,” she said, referring to the way Kaiman went all soft and gentle and delicate for her, knowing that he knew what she was talking about. But she also had something important to say, “If you ever feel off when we’re like that, though, please tell me.”

Kaiman blinked at her, but nodded in understanding, “Yeah, of course. I hope you’ll do the same too, Nikaido. Just in case it ever gets too weird.”

“Okay,” she shifted and Kaiman let her move, watching her push herself up, and Nikaido properly met Kaiman’s gaze, “It’s never too weird when it’s you, though. You’re my best friend. I feel comfortable with you. I always do.”

It was true. Kaiman’s voice was a little broken up with emotion, but he sounded just as sincere as Nikaido, “Yeah, me too. I trust you.”

They trusted each other a lot. Not everyone was lucky enough to meet someone that they wanted to be with for the rest of time, Nikaido thought. Like Syueron and his devil companion. Like the magic user cleaners. Like her and Kaiman. She was grateful, more than anything.

She tapped a finger onto the tip of his nose, the fondness in her heart warming her all over, “You can be my wife anytime though, really.”

Even from this goofy angle, the redness of Kaiman’s cheeks were visible. His expression was once again soft.

Nikaido loved him so very much.

He smiled, “Ha. That’s good to know. I think I can be your wife at most once a month, though. Maybe two. If we do this too often, I’m never going to get out of dresses.”

At Nikaido’s raised eyebrow, Kaiman yelped out a ‘No!’ and wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, making her laugh. That just escalated to more wrestling and a little making out, and then they remembered that they had cream stew to eat.

The Hole was at peace now, and they had their routines, and every so often Kaiman was soft for Nikaido.

Something else might come up in the future. But they had each other and they were happy. That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
